


А - Ангелы и прочие мифические создания (A Is For Angels And Other Mythical Creatures)

by RubyNury



Series: Алфавит Бейкер-стрит [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock muses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Шерлок ждёт смерти и думает о Джоне. И ещё о смайликах.





	А - Ангелы и прочие мифические создания (A Is For Angels And Other Mythical Creatures)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Is For Angels And Other Mythical Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008191) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Примечание от автора:  
> Этот сборник изначально был опубликован в журнале, который я удалила несколько месяцев назад. И хотя я искренне благодарна пятидесяти или около того людям, которые прочли эти истории, мне намекнули, что они наверняка пришлись бы по вкусу более широкой аудитории. Так меня убедили выложить их тут. Эти 26 рассказов идут в алфавитном, но не хронологическом порядке. Представьте, что мы путешествуем в будке времени, и нас выкидывает в разных точках жизненного пути Джона и Шерлока. Однако все эти истории связаны сюжетной аркой, которая идет от A до Z. Мой план – выкладывать по рассказу в день. Прошу прощения за столь длинное примечание! Надеюсь, вам понравятся эти истории.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика:  
> В отличие от автора, у меня нет 26 готовых переводов, по одному на каждый рассказ из сборника, однако я (как обычно) не смогла пройти мимо этой красоты, а значит, переводам быть! (Пусть и далеко не каждый день, конечно). Несмотря на то, что все истории укладываются в общий сюжет, к счастью для меня, каждая из них представляет собой вполне законченное произведение, так что их можно читать и по отдельности, а я буду переводить их по мере сил и наличия свободного времени. Вместе с автором очень надеюсь, что эти истории вам понравятся. Лично меня они глубоко тронули.

_...ибо через него некоторые, не зная, оказали гостеприимство Ангелам..._

Послание к Евреям 13:2

 

Ситуация, в которой Шерлок оказался, была вопиюще ужасной и сама по себе, но усугублялась ещё тем фактом, что с момента, когда он очнулся, прошло почти девяносто секунд (восемьдесят семь и пять десятых, если быть точным – а он всегда отличался исключительной точностью), прежде чем ему удалось определить, где он находится и что означает кромешная тьма вокруг.

Однако даже когда Шерлок наконец понял, что именно происходит, осознание принесло с собой мало утешения. Впервые в жизни он проникся распространённым клише, что неведение – благо, и даже почти согласился с ним. Без сомнений, этот первый раз станет и его последним.

Расследование не должно было прийти к такому финалу.

Как, впрочем, и всё остальное, разумеется.

Оглядываясь назад (что случалось весьма редко, так как по сути это означало, что его умозаключения изначально были ошибочными), Шерлок признал, что разумнее было бы дождаться Джона Уотсона – тот как раз решил заскочить в «Теско» (за молоком, фасолью, чаем) – и лишь тогда рвануть по ступенькам вниз и вон из 221«Б» по Бейкер-стрит.

В своё довольно слабое оправдание он мог отметить, что отослал сообщение, пока ехал в такси.

Самонадеянность в том сообщении отнюдь не удивила бы Джона, а вот малейший намёк на скромность, без сомнения, потряс бы его до глубины души.

«ДЕЛО РАСКРЫТО! ОСТАЛИСЬ СУЩИЕ ПУСТЯКИ. ШХ»

Возможно, прямо сейчас в телефоне его ждал ответ.

Скорее всего, что-нибудь вроде «БЕСПОДОБНО!». Или, может быть, «НЕВЕРОЯТНО!». Что-нибудь очень в духе Джона. Вполне возможно, в ответ даже закрался один из тех ужасных смайликов, которые иногда проскальзывали в смс-ках его необыкновенного соседа. Шерлок ненавидел этих уродцев всеми фибрами души – с таким же остервенением, с каким презирал скудоумные реплики Андерсона. Тем более странно, что прямо сейчас он бы обрадовался улыбающейся рожице в сообщении.

Не то чтобы он считал странное чем-то плохим.

Шерлок прекрасно понимал – в последнее время жизнь представлялась ему замечательной штукой прежде всего потому, что несмотря на такую же лютую ненависть Джона к смайликам (можно подумать, детектив смог бы ужиться с тем, кто относился к ним иначе!), они порой всё равно мелькали тут и там. Джон слал их только затем, чтобы у Шерлока был повод пожаловаться. Очевидно, постоянного, каждодневного брюзжания Шерлока ему не хватало, что несказанно удивляло человека, которому удивление не свойственно по натуре.

Шерлок понимал, что его друг Джон уникален, и уникальность эта заключалась в его поразительной необыкновенности, неповторимости и/или исключительности. Да, Джон Уотсон именно таков.

Стоило признать, что, по зрелом размышлении, определённая часть отправленного сообщения – «ОСТАЛИСЬ СУЩИЕ ПУСТЯКИ» – может отчасти ввести в заблуждение. Ну хорошо, направить по абсолютно неверному следу.

Он очень хорошо знал своего друга, поэтому с уверенностью мог утверждать, что, по мнению Джона, очнувшийся в гробу Шерлок – это вовсе не пустяк.

Отнюдь. Хорошенько поразмыслив, Шерлок проникся абсолютной убеждённостью, что подобное развитие событий Джон расценит вовсе не как «вводящий в заблуждение» пустяк или вообще пустяк в принципе – о нет; его друг, вне всяких сомнений, посчитает это грандиозным фиаско.

И в данный момент Шерлок, пожалуй, не стал бы протестовать слишком яро. Что греха таить, когда Джон прав, он прав.

Почти бездумно, Шерлок стал подсчитывать, сколько ещё ему осталось дышать – точнее, жить (не было смысла прятать приближающуюся смерть за эвфемизмами). Разумеется, будь у него хоть малейшее понятие о том, как долго он пролежал здесь без сознания, это бы значительно облегчило расчёты. Прошедшие тридцать шесть часов, проведённые со связанными руками-ногами и кляпом во рту где-то в грязно-белом фургоне, можно было не учитывать, хотя там эти 2160 минут казались очень значимыми и тянулись бесконечно. В голову пришла ещё одна непрошеная мысль: тому, кто гадал, куда же он, Шерлок, запропастился, все эти долгие часы, минуты и секунды наверняка показались гораздо длиннее. Хотя вряд ли кто-то, кроме него, озаботился точными подсчётами. По крайней мере, в уме. А вот в сердце – возможно. И Шерлок понятия не имел, откуда вообще взялась данная (совершенно абсурдная, с научной точки зрения) мысль. Но, тем не менее, он был абсолютно убеждён: тому, кто отсчитывал эти 129 600 секунд в своём сердце, они показались мучительно долгими.

Возможно, ему стоит попытаться проделать в гробу отверстие.

Превосходное решение, тем более что оно подарило бы ему ещё немного времени, в зависимости от того, захоронен этот гроб или нет. Сколько дополнительного времени он посчитает достаточным, оставалось экзистенциальным вопросом, над которым Шерлок предпочёл сейчас не задумываться.

Единственное по-настоящему серьёзное препятствие на пути исполнения столь блестящего плана заключалось в том, что руки Шерлока, судя по всему, были прочно скованы наручниками. У него за спиной.

Что, несомненно, и объясняло нарастающее онемение.

Ему часто встречались упоминания, что при изготовлении гробов в них всегда встраивали отверстие для дыхания. На всякий случай. Вполне вероятно, что это всего лишь городская легенда, но надежда умирает последней. Надо было досконально изучить этот вопрос, когда у него было время. В свою защиту (опять?! Довольно неожиданно, что он тратит столько времени, подыскивая оправдания в свою защиту, учитывая, что пострадавшая сторона здесь именно он) Шерлок мог сказать лишь одно: даже от единственного в мире консультирующего детектива нельзя ожидать, что он будет знать всё, что однажды может пригодиться для выживания в результате чрезмерно пристального внимания криминальных элементов общества. Он сделал всё, что мог, и не стоило разочаровываться в нём за одно то, что в данном случае он чуть-чуть не дотянул до совершенства. Однако кое-кто, наверное, всё же будет.  Разочарован, имеется в виду. Не в первый раз, увы, и в сложившихся обстоятельствах эта мысль была не особенно утешительной.

Не то чтобы Шерлок Холмс нуждался в утешении. Отнюдь нет, никогда. Всё дело было элементарно в том, что он предпочёл бы оставить после себя что-нибудь иное, нежели разочарование. Восхищение, может быть. Изумление. Но не такую банальность, как разочарование.

Сейчас, когда у него было время обдумать всё как следует, Шерлок пришёл к выводу, что, в конечном счёте, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, что он убежал закрывать дело один. Он, в любом случае, так и планировал. Но, независимо от того, как в итоге всё обернулось, если бы из дома он ушёл с Джоном, вполне возможно, сейчас в этом гробу их было бы двое, и это было бы, мягко говоря, довольно проблематично. Как минимум. Доступный воздух израсходовался бы вдвое быстрее, ведь его глотали бы они оба. Вне всякого сомнения, они делили бы его до последнего вздоха, и по необъяснимой причине, эта мысль Шерлоку очень нравилась. На его взгляд, в мире не было ничего замечательней.

Но нет, тут же решил он. На самом деле, он бы задержал дыхание, чтобы Джону досталась и его, Шерлока, доля кислорода. А учитывая, что Джон меньше, воздуха ему бы хватило на дольше. Это было бы ещё замечательнее. Мир только выиграет от того, что исключительно хороший человек проживёт подольше. К тому же, если помощь так и не придёт, и Джон тоже умрёт – что и случится с наибольшей вероятностью – по крайней мере, Шерлок будет избавлен от этого зрелища.

Столько всего замечательного безгранично обрадовало его.

Шерлок тихонько напел отрывок мелодии, которую взялся сочинять недавно. Джон тогда вскользь заметил, что она гораздо веселее, чем его обычные сочинения. И когда Шерлок оскорбился на эту реплику, Джон расхохотался.

– Ты единственный, – улыбнулся он, – кто искренне считает, что «весёлый» – это гнусное оскорбление.

Шерлок вспомнил, что тогда улыбнулся в ответ (не то чтобы нарочно), и теперь очень радовался этому. Джон наверняка будет вспоминать о нём, так что хорошо, что у него будут и приятные воспоминания.

В общем и целом, действительно, гораздо лучше, что Джона здесь нет. Ради его же блага.

И всё же от компании Шерлок бы не отказался. Он уже привык, что рядом постоянно кто-то есть. Ну, как «кто-то», Джон. Он привык, что Джон с ним постоянно рядом. Пусть и для того, чтобы озвучивать ему идеи вслух, а потом видеть их в новом свете. Здесь света не было. В сущности, на памяти Шерлока, его жизнь ещё никогда не была настолько беспросветной, как сейчас.

Шерлок ощутил вспышку гнева – не на Джона, разумеется, и даже не на ублюдка, что запер его здесь, – на себя самого – за то, что поддался непростительной сентиментальности. Не важно, насколько ему сейчас одиноко, то, что Джона здесь нет, однозначно, к лучшему. Его друг заслуживает лучшей участи, чем такая смерть, даже несмотря на то, каким... интересным мог бы стать подобный опыт. (Одно то, что кто-то рассматривал эту трагедию с точки зрения «интересности», привело бы Джона в крайнее раздражение).

Эти размышления ненадолго перенесли Шерлока в прошлое, потому что большую часть жизни Шерлок Холмс, который по природе испытывал нездоровый интерес к малоприятным аспектам бытия (как считало большинство людей, встречавшихся с ним, и, положа руку на сердце, он не мог сказать, что они далеки от истины), всегда воображал себе, что уйдёт из жизни как-нибудь особенно эффектно. Как падающая звезда, прочертившая ночное небо.

Кстати, по этой причине он завязал с наркотиками. Передоз где-нибудь на заплёванном полу обшарпанной комнатёнки в Хакни никак не вязался с эффектным уходом. Скорее, наоборот, это было полной его противоположностью. Отвратительно посредственный конец, а быть посредственным Шерлок боялся больше всего на свете. Правда, стоит признать, это было до того, как он в полной мере прочувствовал идею смерти в темноте в полном одиночестве.

Словом, он всегда – с самого детства – фантазировал, как уйдёт, озарённый славой. Майкрофт насмехался над ним из-за этого. Поэтому Шерлок и перестал ему что-либо рассказывать. Впрочем, это была только одна из причин. Других тоже было предостаточно.

Теперь же с некоторых пор (с каких именно? С того дня в бассейне? Или с того невероятного выстрела в убийцу-таксиста? А может, с того момента, когда Майк вошёл в лабораторию Бартса и привёл с собой бывшего солдата с потухшим взглядом и подержанным телефоном?) – в общем, не важно, когда именно, но с определённого момента главная фантазия стала включать в себя Джона Уотсона. В последнее время, когда Шерлок сворачивался на диване и предавался размышлениям о конце жизни, он представлял, насколько привлекательнее была бы смерть, предстань она в виде идеально синхронизированного двойного взрыва, в котором слились бы и свет, и пламя, и восторженное изумление.

Разумеется, он никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы поделиться этой потрясающей фантазией с Джоном. Она хранилась надёжно спрятанной в глубинах его ума – или в тайниках его сердца. (Кстати говоря, неужели надвигающаяся смерть неизменно наделяет людей повышенной склонностью к сентиментальности?) Хотя, если верить широко распространённому мнению, сердца у него не было. И всё же в мире было два человека, которые знали, что это ложь. Один очень плохой, просто ужасный человек. А другой – очень хороший. Самый лучший на свете.

Шерлок знал, что произошло бы, рискни он заикнуться о самой идее совместной грандиозной вспышки с последующим угасанием в небытие. (Как уже было сказано, он хорошо знал Джона). Тот бы вздохнул, коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы, а потом произнёс, тихо-тихо – так, чтобы, если рядом были другие люди, услышать мог только Шерлок: «Не самая удачная идея».

(Исключительно в качестве лирического отступления Шерлок полюбопытствовал, почему никто никогда не предупреждает, что, когда лежишь в ожидании смерти, жизнь всё больше обрастает отступлениями от темы. Кто-нибудь должен написать монографию на эту тему. Очевидно, эта честь выпадет не ему, хотя он бы справился с этой задачей просто блестяще).

Теперь, когда его кончина была близка, Шерлок решил, что можно нарушить свои строгие принципы и проявить к себе немного снисходительности. Если говорить откровенно, он знал определённую истину, и, наверное, именно в свете этой истины его восхитительная, пусть и не самая удачная идея становилась чуть менее непростительной.

Ведь если присмотреться, то, по сути, его фантазии были вовсе не о том, как умирает Джон. Они всегда были в первую очередь о том, что они с Джоном умирают вместе.

Когда у тебя один-единственный друг, жизнь после его смерти кажется чудовищно беспросветной. И хотя в определённый момент Шерлок не задумывался над этим (по крайней мере, сознательно), возможно, именно по этой причине он не послушался Джона, когда тот прыгнул на Мориарти и крикнул Шерлоку бежать. С какой вообще стати он бы побежал? Чтобы продолжать жить, в то время как Джона разорвало на кусочки? Исключено. Лучше озарить ночное небо пламенем и невыносимой, ослепительной яркостью, а потом медленно угаснуть вместе.

Он даже допускал вероятность, что, вполне возможно, неверно расценил реакцию Джона. В конце концов, разве тем же вечером, в бассейне, тот не кивнул, давая Шерлоку разрешение взорвать их обоих заодно с Мориарти? Шерлок вполне допускал мысль, что Джон (будучи солдатом, как-никак) тоже мечтал о смерти, которая была бы далека от обыденной.

К сожалению, этот вопрос заслуживал гораздо более пристального внимания, чем то, которое Шерлок был в состоянии уделить ему сейчас. Не говоря уже о том, что ответ на него теперь вряд ли пригодится.

Шерлок пришел к заключению, что где-то всё же должно быть небольшое дыхательное отверстие, иначе он бы уже давным-давно задохнулся. Может быть, та сволочь, что засунула его сюда, просто хотела растянуть удовольствие. Есть такие садисты. Конечно, если бы люди перестали проявлять жестокость, творить насилие и убивать друг друга на регулярной основе, карьера Шерлока была бы удручающе посредственной вместо выдающейся. Ну хорошо, выдающейся за некоторыми исключениями. Как, например, данная весьма прискорбная кончина.

Впрочем, кто бы ни проделал это отверстие и какими бы доводами ни руководствовался, Шерлок ясно понимал, что это подарит ему лишь кратковременную отсрочку смерти. Впрочем, бедному да вору* и всё такое.

Он также сделал ещё одно заключение, от вопиющей жестокости которого совсем упал духом. Судя по слабому, едва ощутимому запаху, который Шерлок уловил и безошибочно распознал как запах сырой земли, гроб, в котором он находился, был определённо погребён. Так что если у него в душе и тлел огонёк надежды на спасение, теперь он погас окончательно и бесповоротно.

Что ж, тогда лучше занять голову чем-нибудь другим.

Например, подумать о сообщениях, которые, несомненно, толпились на его телефоне прямо сейчас. Что бы ни подразумевалось под этим «сейчас».

Догадаться о содержании этих сообщений не составляло никакого труда. И всё же это была игра, а Шерлок любил играть в игры.

 

_«Я дома. Ты где?»_

_«Разобрался с мелочами?»_

_«Помощь нужна?»_

_«Ужин с доставкой на дом?»_

_«Я бы хотел помочь, идиот»._

_«Что-то надолго это затянулось»._

_«Тебя никто не видел»._

_«Что случилось?»_

_«Шерлок, пожалуйста, ответь»._

_«Ответь сейчас же. Прямо сейчас, чёрт подери!»_

_«Я начинаю беспокоиться»._

_«К дьяволу. Я ужасно беспокоюсь»._

_«Шерлок. Я… просто…»_

_«Ну хоть намёк? Записка на столе не очень информативна»._

Так как текстовые сообщения оставались без ответа, Джон, скорее всего, переключился бы на голосовые, хотя чего он планировал этим добиться, было выше понимания Шерлока. Однако Джон действовал из благих побуждений. Всегда.

_– Шерлок, ты где? Позвони мне._

_Позвони хоть кому-нибудь._

_Пришли хоть долбаного почтового голубя, если тебе так больше нравится._

_Я пытаюсь расшифровать эту проклятую записку._

_От Лестрада и остальных толку мало._

_Два дня, Шерлок. Целых двое суток, чёрт возьми._

_Я знаю, произошло что-то ужасное._

_Ты не умер. Если бы ты умер, я бы почувствовал._

_Ладно, согласен, звучит странно. Но я бы почувствовал._

_Я только что дал в морду этому тупице Андерсону._

_Может быть, ты слышишь меня, только не можешь ответить._

_Если ты слышишь меня сейчас, то знай: я найду тебя._

_Я найду тебя, Шерлок._

_Обещаю._

_Верь мне._

Без сомнения, Джон сказал бы что-нибудь в таком духе. За исключением, пожалуй,   
того, что он ударил Андерсона. Этого в записи, скорее всего, не было. Разве что тот идиот оказался ещё глупее обычного и сказал Джону что-нибудь поперёк в такой час. У Джона, вдобавок ко всем его положительным качествам – уравновешенности, преданности и храбрости, – был крутой нрав. Замечательно взрывоопасный нрав, вспыхивающий тогда, когда Джону долго и последовательно действуют на нервы; уж кто-кто, а Шерлок вправе судить об этом, учитывая, что в искусстве действовать людям на нервы ему нет равных. А сейчас у Джона без вести пропал сосед и лучший друг, и в таких условиях, Шерлоку было это отлично известно, нрав Уотсона грозил проявить себя во всей красе.

Впрочем, независимо от того, существовало такое сообщение на самом деле или нет, Шерлоку нравилось думать о нём. Умирающий человек имел право на невинное развлечение, не так ли?

Шерлок бы с превеликим удовольствием прослушал сейчас то, что пришло на его телефон. Так можно было бы притвориться, что он тут не один. Но телефона с ним не было, так что он уже никогда не узнает, что ему говорил Джон. Шерлока также осенила мысль, что, если это место погребения не найдут, Джон так никогда и не узнает, почему его друг не ответил. Шерлок просто... исчезнет с лица земли.

Его пронзила боль, которую он не знал прежде. У него болела душа за Джона, потому что он прекрасно знал, что было бы с ним самим, поменяйся они ролями. (Хотя, ему, без сомнения, пришлось бы гораздо тяжелее, потому что... ну, вот просто потому... Если бы, скажем, Джон, как всегда, ворча отправился в «Теско», махнул ему на прощание и больше никогда не вернулся... Если бы его просто больше не было…)

– Мне так жаль, Джон. Пожалуйста, прости меня, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я не собирался умирать сегодня.

Он не видел никакого логического объяснения тому, что в последние минуты его занимали вовсе не Величайшие Вопросы Бытия и/или Смерти. Отнюдь. Нет, он размышлял о совершенно прозаических вещах, таких, как голосовые сообщения и смайлики. Возможно, в этом был исключительно глубокий смысл, но Шерлок не мог даже представить, в чём он заключался.

Его раздражала сама ирония того факта, что человек, чьим смыслом жизни было разгадывание загадок, умрёт, так и не разгадав напоследок столь важную. Не удивительно, что он умрёт раздраженным.

Смерть, особенно подобная этой, уже сама по себе была более чем не очень удачной идеей, но его также злило то, что подонку, обрекшему его на такую участь, сойдут с рук и остальные убийства. Как бы он хотел, чтобы у него была возможность оставить сейчас другую, более информативную записку с подсказками, ведь тогда – допуская вероятность, что его тело в конце концов найдут, сколько бы времени на это ни ушло, – он был бы уверен, что Джон (и ещё, возможно, Лестрад, ведь это его работа, как-никак), но Джон уж точно выследил бы сукиного сына и заставил бы его заплатить сполна. Джон жизнью бы заставил поплатиться за то, что тот посмел засунуть его лучшего друга в эту коробку и оставил его умирать. В полной темноте и в полном одиночестве. Одиночество, вот что оказалось хуже всего. Это открытие до сих пор слегка удивляло Шерлока, хотя, наверное, уже и не должно.

Набирать достаточно воздуха в лёгкие становилось всё труднее, но что для Шерлока было намного ужаснее, всё сложнее становилось думать. Почти в отчаянии, он попытался ухватить ещё хотя бы одну мысль, но она ускользнула во тьму, прежде чем он успел уцепиться за неё как следует. Он даже не понял, о чём была эта мысль. Вполне возможно, о чём-нибудь важном.

Разозлившись, Шерлок усилием воли заставил свой мозг работать, ещё немного, чуть-чуть дольше, потому что хотел остаться собой до последнего вздоха. Ничего больше. Он просто-напросто хотел до самого конца быть Шерлоком Холмсом, Консультирующим Детективом, гением, самоуверенным засранцем; человеком, у которого был друг.

Перед глазами возник вопрос – белые буквы в непроглядной тьме:

«ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ УМИРАЛ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЕБЯ УБИВАЛИ, ЧТО БЫ ТЫ СКАЗАЛ В СВОИ ПОСЛЕДНИЕ СЕКУНДЫ?»

– Прощай, Джон, – прошептал он.

Ну вот и всё.

А раз это всё, то Шерлок решил, что пора перестать цепляться за жизнь и умереть.

Серый туман стал обволакивать сознание. Шерлок уже не возражал. Остальное было скучно. Поскорее бы всё закончилось.

Вдруг откуда-то издалека донёсся непонятный шум, но, откровенно говоря, Шерлока он не особенно заинтересовал. Ещё не хватало отвлекаться; он тут умирал, и тем, кто поднял весь этот шум-гам, следовало проникнуться важностью момента.

Разумеется, будучи по натуре убеждённым рационалистом, Шерлок Холмс никогда не верил в дешёвые бульварные небылицы, в которых умирающие (или, точнее, стоящие на пороге смерти) видели ослепительный свет, и тот вёл их в сказочный райский мир для праведников. Чушь всё это; уж он-то, находясь ближе некуда к Самому Порогу Смерти, мог судить об этом по собственному опыту.

Существуй такой свет на самом деле, в мире было только одно место, куда Шерлок хотел бы отправиться, – это захламленная квартира на Бейкер-стрит.

Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, смиренно покоряясь своей участи, хоть и испытывая определённую досаду по поводу происходящего, ослепительная вспышка оглушила его не хуже крепкой затрещины, и откуда-то издалека послышался голос, вроде бы звавший его по имени.

Проклятье, подумал Шерлок, выходит, я всё это время заблуждался насчёт загробной жизни?

Какая досада. Его репутация была под угрозой.

И хотя для него оставалось загадкой, зачем какому-либо мало-мальски стоящему раю Шерлок Холмс, он не возражал. Даже более чем. По крайней мере, если его заберут в рай, можно быть уверенным, что там он рано или поздно дождётся замечательного человека по имени Джон Уотсон. Эта мысль была исключительно приятной.

Однако дышать всё ещё было слишком трудно, и свет немилосердно бил в глаза, когда Шерлок, прищурившись, посмотрел наверх.

Каким-то образом – он даже не заметил, когда и как именно, – гроб раскопали и открыли. Может быть, святой Пётр постоянно проделывает такой трюк, хотя если бы Шерлок за всю жизнь хоть раз дал себе труд задуматься обо всём этом, он наверняка ожидал бы чего-то более впечатляющего.

Во всех подобных нелепых историях – насколько он их помнил, конечно, – вместе со светом обычно спускались ангелы, и, чёрт подери, как ни странно, за ним тоже послали одного из них. Естественно, Шерлок не верил в ангелов. Они же мифические создания.

Впрочем, до появления друга дружба для Шерлока Холмса тоже была понятием довольно мифическим, так что, по-видимому, всё возможно.

– Шерлок, – позвал его ангел. – О господи, Шерлок.

О, разумеется, ангелы постоянно говорили с Богом. Всё правильно.

Этот посланный ангел в целом был слегка неуклюж – он свалился прямо в гроб, пока пытался вытащить оттуда Шерлока в одиночку, хотя за ним явно маячила целая толпа, готовая прийти на помощь.

– Я сам, – огрызнулся ангел.

_Его ангел огрызался?_

Это бесподобно, подумал Шерлок, испытывая нечто вроде ликования. Решимость небесного создания тоже импонировала ему, даже если в результате тот распластался прямо на нём.

Однако следовало отметить, что в глубине души Шерлок ожидал от рая – если в принципе допустить его существование – лучшей организованности. Наверняка можно было обойтись без неуклюжих ангелов, сваливающихся на голову новоприбывшим.

Но тут огрызающийся решительный ангел, рассевшийся на Шерлоке, обнял его лицо ладонями. Шерлок, конечно, не разбирался в ангелах – ещё двадцать секунд назад он в них даже не верил – но конкретно у этого экземпляра оказались очень надёжные и тёплые руки.

– Шерлок, – шептало нежданное небесное создание. – Шерлок.

Ему нравился такой приём. Нравилось, что после невыносимо долгого пребывания в холодной тьме его обнимали такие тёплые и очень надёжные руки. Он простил ангелу даже недавнюю неуклюжесть, потому что в нём было нечто гораздо более важное.

Дополнительные новые данные: Шерлок никогда не думал, что ангелы умеют плакать или что их слёзы, попадая на губы человека, оказываются солёными на вкус.

Восхитительно свежий воздух омывал Шерлока, и он сделал один глубокий вдох, затем другой. По запаху рай ужасно напоминал Лондон; впрочем, чему тут удивляться? Это же замечательно. Просто прекрасно.

Только тогда сознание Шерлока прояснилось, и зрение вернулось к нему в полной мере. И внезапно, с волной тепла, возникшего где-то в середине груди и разлившегося по всему телу, он осознал, что эти замечательно надёжные руки, до сих пор обнимавшие его, принадлежали вовсе не ангелу, а его другу.

И разве могло быть иначе? Это было очередное чудо – одно из тех, которые доктор Уотсон уже совершал прежде, вытаскивая единственного в мире консультирующего детектива из пропасти, когда всё, казалось, было потеряно. Не говоря уже о самом грандиозном, самом важном из чудес – его дружбе, ради которой вообще стоило цепляться за жизнь.

– Джон, – прошептал он.  – Я знал, что ты придёшь.

И только что бывшее мифическим создание улыбнулось.

 

Конец

 

–––––––––––––––––

* Полный вариант пословицы, если кому не известен: Бедному да вору – всякая одежда впору. Мол, выбирать не приходится. Конечно, пословица с дареным конём в главной роли у нас более известна, но параллели между лошадью и Шерлоком в данном контексте показались мне неуместными. Хотя вот они были бы как раз в английском духе :)


End file.
